Miley's Magical Weight
by Biggirlz
Summary: One day, Miley inherits an unbelievable power from a thick young lady...Miley Weight Gain story. Liley. Rated T.


**Chapter I**

Miley looked over her shoulder for the third time that evening. Yes, the Same thing was still going on. She was at a convention in Seattle as a representative for Peron co., a computer and electronics side division. It was one of those long seminars, and she had been attending for almost a week. Today she had been glumly listening to the speakers voice droning on about miserable little things, when she had gotten the weird feeling you experience only when you know someone is staring at you. She had turned to see a girl blush and turn away. Miley looked at the girl. She had a round, inviting face, with well-defined features and long, golden hair that framed it. Farther below she wasn't so graceful, at least not in Miley's mind. Large, no, giant breasts rested on top of an over inflated, protruding belly. At first glance Miley thought she was just pregnant, but when the girl turned away Miley caught sight of her broad, thick ass. No, this girl was very fat, probably around 220lbs carried on a short frame of around 5'4. The girl looked barely 20.

"Where did she get so fat at such a young age?" thought Miley to herself.

Miley had always had a negative view of larger people. Slobs, pigs, fatties, whatever names people taunted them with, Miley was always there shouting along side them. It wasn't like she herself was fat, and she liked to flaunt it around less blessed people. Yes, Miley believed she was blessed. After all, she did have the body of a goddess. 22 years old, five foot seven, 120lbs, with bright red hair, light skin with not a blemish to be seen, deep green eyes, perfect 32c cup breasts, long legs, rounded hips, and a firm, yet curving backside. She was your typical knock out dream girl, which was why she was finding it annoying that this rotund girl kept staring at her. A few minutes later she caught the girl looking at her again, and then when she was talking with a cute guy during a break she saw the girl clearly looking at her rear. She looked herself, worried maybe something had happened to her dress. But under a short inspection nothing appeared wrong. Besides, the girl's stares seemed to be less critical and more, well, lusty. And under different circumstances Miley would have taken these stares a different way. She was, after all, bi-sexual, and maybe if a cute co-worker or maybe a nice waitress had been staring at her that way, she would have maybe tried to start something, but this swine?...No way! After finally catching the girl for the 5th time Miley decided to find out what was so interesting that this little fatty had to keep staring at her. At the next break she got up and slowly made her way over to the plump girl. As she got closer she looked at the girl again. This time she stopped herself, because she almost began to admire her form. But she quickly pushed these thoughts out of her head as she got within reach of the red-head.

"Hello!" said Miley, in as bright and cheery a voice as she could manage.

"Oh, uh, he-hello," smiled the girl shyly.

"Hi, I'm Miley Drabek, from Pernon Co...and you are...?" said Miley, sticking out her hand. The girl looked as if she had been caught with her fingers in the cookie jar, and Miley was enjoying herself royally while at the Same time acting graceful and upper class.

"Mikayla White, from Newcastle Shares Co...." she said grasping Miley's hand and shaking it nervously.

"Well, Mikayla, it is very nice to meet you, so what brings you here?"

"Business," said Mikayla curtly.

This went on for several minutes. Miley always maintained the upper hand while the nervous Mikayla tried her best to answer Miley's increasingly bold and personal questions without stuttering.

"So you like to eat out a lot?" asked Miley then she smiled playfully. "I can see you do," she added, patting Mikayla's fat belly. She was surprised at how incredibly soft it was, and even more surprised to find herself getting wet. At Miley's touch, Mikayla's belly let out a little gurgle. Mikayla blushed and did her best to smile.

"Oh! Looks like you're hungry!...you should probably consider getting lunch; after all, a big girl like you needs a lot to maintain her shape." She was really rolling now.

"I-I guess so," smiled Mikayla.

Miley decided to go for it now. "So, I noticed you staring at me earlier - what was it you wanted?" she said boldly.

"Well...I...I....ummm..." She trailed off.

"Yes?" asked Miley, for the first time showing a little impatience.

"I was wondering if you would like to meet afterward, alone...there is something I would like to discuss with y-you in private," she finally blurted out. Miley was shocked. This blob wanted to meet with her in private? How outrageous! But then she thought better of it and decided to play along.

"Sure thing! When and where?" At this the girl seemed to brighten up just a bit.

"Meet me on the corner of 54th and West Haven at 11:00 tonight," she said without hesitation.

"Isn't that a little past your bed time Mikayla?" She said, just a bit nervous for the first time.

"No," said Mikayla firmly. "Just be there."

With this she walked off into the crowd, her large, curvy ass swaying gently behind her. Miley felt herself looking at it fondly. She quickly snapped out of it.

"The nerve of that bitch!" She thought. "Addressing me in that tone, well, if she wants to play, we'll play, I'll be there."

She tried to remain focused on work the rest of the day, but the image of that big, fat ass kept reappearing in her mind.

The corner of 54th and West Haven was dismal at 11:00 at night. Down near the docks that usually bustled by day, but were quiet at night, this was one of only a few streets in the big city that filled with fog this early at night. Miley pulled up in her 'vette and got out. She stood around for several minutes and, after staring at her watch and seeing that it was ten past, she began to feel she might have been tricked. But a few seconds later a dark, rounded figure stepped out of an alleyway to her left and Miley walked over.

"Sorry I'm late."

It was Mikayla's voice, but all of the earlier nervousness has faded away. Her voice was strong and full of an emotion that Miley couldn't quite identify.

"Lets get in my car, we need to talk in private," Mikayla said.

Miley nodded, thinking that the street was probably quiet enough now, but not voicing her opinions as they walked down the alley, presumably to Mikayla's car. After a while the gloom was lit up by a pair of headlights. Miley was surprised to see it was a shiny white Porsche, not what she had been expecting this cow to be driving. Mikayla got behind the wheel and Miley into the passenger seat. Mikayla backed out of the alley and got onto a street, then drove onto the interstate and quickly left Seattle proper. Miley was glad she had locked her car.

They drove for an hour in the gloom. The highway was occasionally lit by a passing truck, but otherwise it was completely quiet except for the hum of the well-tuned engine. They didn't speak at all. Miley was now mentally giving herself a hard time for letting herself get kidnapped by this blimp, and Mikayla seemed to be completely involved in the driving. Finally they exited the highway and got onto a small country road that wound into the foothills of the Cascades. All light from the city passed away in the gloom and they were left on their own. After another 20 minutes Mikayla slowed down and very quietly turned off into a farmyard with the lights off. She shut off the car.

"Don't slam the door when you get out," said Mikayla.

It was the first words spoken since they had driven off. The two left the vehicle and walked up to the farmhouse. It was a one-story trailer with a few lights on. It was well-kept, but looked very poor.

"Why are we here?" asked Miley, no longer able to contain her curiosity.

"You'll find out in a few more minutes," said Mikayla as they trudged along.

There was only one interior light on, and it looked like it was in the bedroom. Mikayla walked up to the window and motioned Miley to look inside. On the bed was a girl of about their age with her blonde hair up in a ponytail. She was lying on her chest with no top on and all she was wearing on her bottom half was a pair of silky black panties. She was propped up on her elbow reading the latest issue of _Time._

Miley gasped.

"Oh my god, that's Amber Moriss!"

"That's right", answered Mikayla. "Your arch rival."

Miley turned and looked at Mikayla, too stunned to speak. How did this girl know that about her - she had never seen her before in her life before earlier that day.

"Don't look so surprised, Miley; I know a great deal about you. You and her were enemies all through high school. When she got the best date to the prom you were heart broken. She and him ended up getting married, and she dropped out of school, but you were still jealous. They had a divorce and he took everything and now she lives by herself on her parents' farm, nothing compared to the splendor your life is every day."

Miley stood there open mouthed, too stunned to speak.

"That's right, and you hated her the whole time, and she hated you."

When Miley found her voice, it was quivering.

"H-how do you know all that?" she asked, very frightened.

"That's not the point," said Mikayla, looking back at Amber. "The point is that even though in the end your life turned out so much better, you still envy and hate her, right?"

Miley tried to protest, but all she could do was nod. It was true. She still hated Amber.

"I'm going to do you a little favor, look back at Amber," said Mikayla.

Miley did it. At first nothing happened, but then Amber began to change. Miley noticed it after only a few seconds. Her butt began to rise. Very slowly mind you, but it began to rise off the bed and into the air. The black panties, once loose, were now filling and tightening with flesh. Amber, amazingly, seemed to take no notice as she gained over ten pounds in under a minute. But it didn't stop. Her butt broadened and thickened. Her slim, legs began to fill as well, the panties digging into her thighs. Her butt broadened and filled, almost pulsating as it pumped up with fat. Amber continued to read, taking no notice of the amazing events taking place on her lower body. Still the fat piled on. The black panties rolled up and slipped in between her now blubbery cheeks. Amber was at least 50 pounds heavier, and she was continuing to swell. As much as Amber's ass was entrancing, Miley broke her glance to look at Mikayla, who was in deep concentration. Miley looked back. Those huge cheeks and thighs were still growing. Miley found herself thinking about how soft and sexy those two beanbag chair sized cushions were when Mikayla seemed to awaken and the growth slowed and stopped.

Mikayla looked over at Miley. Miley looked back. She almost shouted at the rounder girl.

"Well don't stop! Keep going!"

"As you wish," said Mikayla in a monotone, and she went back to concentrating.

The ass began to grow faster and faster. The thighs began to loose shape as more and more fat piled on, but Mikayla concentrated harder and they regained their shape as they inflated. Her ass now rose 3 feet off the bed and continued to inflate. Amber yawned and turned the page, still oblivious to her inflating rump. For the first time Miley noticed a belly begin to form, and at closer inspection Amber's breasts were also inflating. She had been so busy with her ass, that Miley hadn't noticed how big those tits were getting. They were at least DD, and on the verge of an E. But her thoughts shifted back to the ass, which continued to balloon. Miley grabbed Mikayla and shook her.

"Bigger! Fatter! Faster!" she yelled. "C'mon!...Pump her up!"

Mikayla's face hardened even more in concentration and Amber's body grew outwards even faster. Every inch of that now immense rear was shaking as it grew. Miley guessed if you took a tape measure to her hips they would be at least 100' around. The ass blew outwards in every direction. Minutes passed as she grew and grew, thighs growing 4 or five feet in diameter, hips 8 feet wide at their max.

Finally Mikayla relaxed and the growth ceased. Miley was quite satisfied. Although Amber's face was just as angelic as when they had first come, her body was blown hugely out of proportion. Each part that had grown still looked almost toned, but Miley knew they must have been silky soft, and plush to the touch.

"That was amazing - how did you do that?" asked Miley with an envious smile.

"A gift, a gift I now pass to you," Mikayla said and she touched Miley on the forehead.

Miley felt a wave of pleasure slip through her and then it was gone.

"You can now do what I just did, but beware, if you use it too much, too often, the repercussions could be disastrous," said Mikayla warningly.

But Miley wasn't listening at all. She was thinking about all the people she could get and destroy with this. "Tomorrow," she vowed to herself. "Some people were going to be changed permanently."

The two walked away from the still oblivious Amber, got in Mikayla's car and drove off, leaving the girl on her bed.

Amber had been urging to scratch her ass for quite a while. But this article had been so interesting that she just couldn't put it down. But now, finished, she reached back. Her ass didn't feel right, and as she slipped her arm down she noticed her breasts for the first time. She slowly turned to look at the full length mirror across the room. Her scream shook the house.

Miley sat alone in her car, exuberant over her newly gained powers. She now had the ability to shape other girl's bodies, and their lives, forever. She drove back to her hotel room and left a message at the reception desk at the convention hall calling in sick for tomorrow. She checked her watch. 4:50. She flopped down on the bed but had a hard time falling asleep because she was so excited about the coming day. She woke up at 1:00 that afternoon. She showered and got dressed in a loose pair of jogging shorts and a sleeveless white shirt.

Before she took revenge on some people she wanted to play with her power a bit. She stopped down in the coffee shop in the reception area of the hotel. A snobby brunette was serving people. As Miley gave her order the teen kept giving her dirty looks, and her reactions were slow and angry. Under normal circumstances Miley would have asked to see the manager, but today she decided to punish the girl herself. She looked around to check the lobby. A few couples and singles were milling about sitting in the chairs or checking out, but none were very close by.

The waitress turned and began to slowly make Miley's coffee. Miley concentrated on the girl's rear, and tried to imagine it growing. At first nothing happened, but then she noticed the brown material of the girl's pants begin to stretch. It wasn't growing as fast as Amber's had last night, but Miley guessed that was a skill acquired with practice, and she vowed to practice a lot. The pants stretched even further, and stitches in the cloth began to become apparent. As last night the victim was completely unaware of the changes in her body. Her pant legs tightened up and split in a few places. The girl was at least 20lbs heavier now and still growing. Finally when a small rip could be heard from the girl's pants, Miley stopped the girl's gain.

The brunette turned, still unaware of her own inflation and with a sneer told Miley that it would be about ten minutes. Miley told her to forget it and quickly walked off, quietly laughing to herself the whole way. Miley slowly walked down the street, wondering who her next human balloon would be.

She passed a schoolyard where a few teen girls were talking loudly to one another. Suddenly, one of them shoved another down, and the group followed the pusher away, laughing. The girl on the ground slowly rose.

She looked indignantly after her peers and turned and began to walk away. She then noticed Miley watching the entire event and flipped her the bird. Miley couldn't believe the nerve of that pushy little brat. That blonde was gonna get it, and Miley would easily give it too her.

She kept her distance from the girl, and slowly began to follow her home. The girl abruptly turned down a dark alley and disappeared from sight. Miley cautiously picked her way through the dim light, and as her eyes began to adjust, the girl came into view and Miley quickly ducked behind a group of trash cans. The girl lit a cigarette and pulled a magazine out of her bookbag and began to read. Her back was turned to Miley. Miley decided she wanted to see just how fast she could make the girl gain. She looked at the girl's butt and began to concentrate. The girl's tight rear was clothed in a pair of purple shorts. They began to stretch immediately as the teen's butt began to widen. But it wasn't fast enough for Miley, and she concentrated harder.

In the span of a few seconds the girl's rear almost doubled in side. Her purple shorts didn't have time to adjust to the rapid change in their owner's size. Caught off guard they ripped down the seams and fell off from the teen's rounding rear. Underneath were a pair of teal colored panties, that were desperately trying to stretch and contain the girl's ever widening ass. They began to reflect the light and shine as more and more flesh piled into them and tightened. The girl's thighs kicked in as well. Miley tried even harder and the legs grew outward in every direction. The girl's panties gave a final squeal and then blew off in every direction, leaving only small pieces of shiny teal material falling through the air.

But Miley wasn't satisfied. The girl passed into the 200's, and then the 250's. Her ass widened and thickened and swelled ever faster. Finally when the girl had reached around 300 pounds Miley slackened off the pressure. She was pleased with the results: the girl's ass looked almost the same as it had nearly 200lbs ago, just big and fat. The teen hadn't taken any notice, and continued to puff on her cigarette and read her mag. Miley once again found herself very turned on, this experience had made her get wet almost immediately. Miley had to fight the urge to go over and begin to massage the teen's huge ass cheeks. But she quickly fought it off and retreated from the alley, feeling very fulfilled.

Ashley Parker paused into the reading. For the first time that afternoon she felt the fall breeze on her rear. She wondered why because it wasn't that cold. She glanced downward and was at first only shocked at her nudity, but a few seconds later she almost collapsed when, in a shattered piece of a broken mirror behind her, she caught a glimpse of her vast butt.

Miley was very pleased with herself later that evening when she arrived back at the hotel. On the way she had gotten two more people. A snobby woman who had brushed past her while walking her poodle had gotten more than she bargained for with an extra 30 pounds riding on her ass. And some little teen on skates who had bumped into Miley was now rolling her way home with an additional 250lbs.

Not only did this new power leave Miley feeling very fulfilled, it left her extremely horny. In fact, she planned later that night to visit an "old friend" of hers living just outside of town. She paused to look at herself in the mirror after she had changed out of her running clothes. She laughed at how slim she was compared to the blimpos she had just grown, but at the Same time she was curious about why she was getting turned on by their inflation. She began to imagine herself with a bit more curvy butt. Yes, she could see it now, twin globes slowly expanding into mammoth cheeks. She sighed as she saw herself blossom into a true woman with full, flaring hips.

Her daydream was cut short by a strange pressure she felt in her abdomen. She looked down and was shocked to see her thighs and ass slowly but surely growing. Quickly she brushed the thoughts of her own growth out of her mind and the inflation was stopped, but not before significant damage had been done. Gone were the trim hips of a super model. They had been replaced by a set of full, rounded hips, thicker thighs, and as she turned to see, a large, jiggly butt. She stepped on the scale and groaned as the numbers soared up into the 150's. Over 30 pounds in the span of a daydream. She looked at herself in the mirror and winced, thinking of all the hard work at the gym it was going to take to burn this extra flab off.

The dress she had put on was once loose, but was now completely form fitting. Miley had to admit she sort of liked this new look, and heavily considered keeping it. She decided to think it out tonight in the car while she drove to Mandy Palup's house. On the way over Miley began to recall all of the times Mandy had teased her back in middle school. Sure that was almost 10 years ago, but Miley had always been one to hold a grudge.

She knew that Mandy was living with a friend of hers in a dorm at a local college, and Miley easily found it on her map. On the drive over Miley kept shifting in the seat. Finally finding a good position to rest her newly plumped rear, she sighed. The extra plushness sure was a bonus, and she even felt warmer. She also now thought that a bit of a plumper figure might be a nice change. She wasn't really a cow either. She still had her waist, and her measurements had only gone from 32-28-30 to 32-28-40, and she decided she could learn to deal with, and maybe even enjoy a set of 40-inch hips.

But as she drove thoughts began to seep into Miley's mind. Naughty thoughts. Thoughts she had hoped she had banished in her hotel room. She moaned as she saw herself inflating in her mind's eyes. Oooo, she sure did love her new fat ass. Oh? Did it want to maybe get a little bigger? It sure did. It wanted to get a whole lot bigger. Oh, there it went, growing nice and round, mmmm, it felt so good too. So nice and fat, and getting fatter. Oh? It seemed her belly wanted to swell a bit too. Well it was welcomed to. She was glad for the company. Oh, those clothes she was wearing sure were constricting....she wanted to get so fat...

"Oh God!"

Miley pulled off of the road with a jolt. She flipped on the overhead light and half heatedly looked down at herself. Yes, it was true. She had been lulled into growing again. Yet in the back of her mind she was extremely proud of herself. Yes, here was a brand new belly. It was very full, and even sagged a little bit over her waistband. Little holes had appeared all the way down her nylons, and her thicker, softer, smoother legs were poking through everywhere. Her fat ass had become a large ghetto booty. It had widened a little, but mostly thickened, jutting out and away from Miley's lower back. The dress was skin tight, and had rose over her butt. Her nylons had slipped in between her large orbs and her long crack was easily seen. She slapped her butt, sending ripples cascading through its surface. She lost herself in the moment of pleasure.

"MMMMMMMMM...so nice and fat..."

Still, she wasn't quite fat, was she? No, she wasn't as big as that Mikayla girl had been. Sure her ass was the same size, or maybe even a bit bigger, but her arms and breasts weren't nearly that huge. She guessed her weight had now climbed into the low 180s, and she retrieved a tape measure from the trunk to check the new stats. 36-38-48, the numbers said it all. In the rear view mirror she caught another glimpse of her butt.

"I guess I won't be working off these pounds any time soon after all," she said aloud to herself. Strangely, she didn't really feel too unhappy about it.

The rest of the drive to the dorm Miley tried to keep the thoughts out of her head. Consciously she was happy with her figure, and didn't want to be any larger. But voices that were becoming more and more tempting kept asking her to grow. But Miley was alert and kept focused, and she arrived without putting on another ounce.

As she trudged along in a tangle of weeds around the edge of the dorm she cursed herself with having chosen such a bad garment. Of course, it had fit when she had left, and at this she had to let out a small giggle and she gave herself another little slap on her fat ass. She really had no idea how she was going to find Mandy's room, but as she began to lose faith, fate intervened and in the next window Miley spotted the two girls - they were on the bed kissing.

"So, she's bi too, huh?" she whispered to herself. "Well, I'll teach her for making fun of me for it back in the old days!"

She concentrated harder then she ever had before. Both girls' rears quivered violently, neither noticing the effects as usual. Suddenly, with amazing force, the butts of the two young ladies tore free of their restraints. This was even faster then Amber's inflation had been the other night. Bellies began to poke through the girl's tops as sleeves and shirts started to tighten against growing breasts and thickening arms. The girls didn't pay their own growth any heed at all, and continued to kiss as if nothing was going on. For some reason this infuriated Miley, and she doubled her onslaught. The girls looked like giant, inflating water balloons. Both were steadily rising higher and higher off of Mandy's bed as their asses pumped up with fat. Their rears finally burst from their panties, at almost the Same time as their shirts and bras ripped off. They were now naked, bulging beauties, quickly waxing larger and larger in the dim light of the room. They just had to get fatter. So fat. Yes, giant. Huge. Blimps. Mega blimps.

400

500

600

900

1200

Finally at around 1500lbs for each girl Miley snapped out of her trance. She couldn't believe her work. Each girl was a masterpiece.

Please review, I want your feedback


End file.
